hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
London
London is a city significantly larger than Florapolis. Londons streets are accompanied by telephone boots and some tourist features like famous buildings of the real city London can be found drawn in comic-style here. If you can't find any quests in Florapolis anymore even after you have opened all of the houses there, please proceed on to London. Here you will get your first own house (for your farm), learn how to produce paint for furniture (first levels of carpentry) and of course find many new quests. Some of these quests in London (also in Paris and Beijing following up) will require growing plants that can only grow on a farm of at least level 4! You can get a level-4-farm in the item-shop for Loyalty Points you have to collect by writing a blog, playing minigames and quizes, writing emails and other stuff - or else you'll have to pay real money to buy Cash Points and trade those for a level-4-farm in the item-shop. You may also try to ask other players who own a level-4-farm or an even higher level to help you out. You can help them with gathering the crops on their farm if your planting level and gathering level is high enough. On a level-1-farm players cannot work together at all though. NPCs *Policeman *Mini-Game Manager *Guild Manager *Tensan *Tenorikuma *Runchan *Zunchan *Margaret *Anthony *Ganchan *Ohchan *Mary *George *Mimmy *Fifi *Furenchan *Kiichan at Madame Tussaudes *Oyakata in Oyakata's house (a key is needed to enter) *Dear Daniel in the Big Ben (a key is needed to enter) *Kerokero Keroppi on Burry Football Field (minigame) (a key is needed to enter) - what could be hidden in the locked Golden Palace? You'll have to be patient to find out! There may also be other NPCs on this map in time of events *Party Master (will trade your collected event-items for stuff like event-outfits, seeds, guides and so on) Shops *Food Shop (in London) *there is also a second Food-Merchant at the station of Sunbright Express (exactly the same as in the city) *Boutique (in London) *there is also a second Clothes-Merchant at the station of Sunbright Express (exactly the same as in the city) *Tool Shop (in London) *Hairstyle Shop (in London) *Material Shop (in London) *Pet Shop (in London) *Farm Manager (in London) in the Farm Market *Farm Supply Shop (in London) in the Farm Market Connects to maps *West Florapolis Valley - to the east (to the right) *North Secret Peak - to the west (left) houses *Oyakata's house (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Big Ben (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Burry Football Field (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Golden Palace (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Farm Market (in London) *Madame Tussaudes *Chatting room (in London) *Sunbright express Creatures none, since it's a city Resources none, since it's a city Notes and Hints You will not be able to open the Golden Palace till getting closer to the end of the game. Who's in there? Find out for yourself! The city as it has been in Beta 2008 NPCs: *Anthony *Bagle(at London) *Fifi *Fren-chan *Gan-chan *George *Margaret *Mary *Mimmy *Run-chan *Scone(at London) *Tori *Zun-chan *Guild Manager(London) *Mini-Game Manage(London) *London Mini Game Manager Shops: *Clothes Shop(London) *Magic Wand Shop(London) *Material Shop(London) *Seed Shop(London) *Skill Guide Shop(London) *Tool Shop(London) Connects to: *Big Ben *Buckingham Palace *Chatting Room *Burry Football Field *Madame Tussaudes *North Secret Peak *West of Florapolis Valley *O2 Category:Zones Category:Town